runescapefanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Mists of Rellekka
* The Fremennik Isles * Layda's Relic * Desert Treasure |items = |kills = * Goblin (level 87) * Tyrant dragon (level 100) * Sye Hangelburg (level 105) * Ice Troll (level 140) * Jarvis (level 190) * Mawnis Burowgar (level 272) * Layda (level 520) }} Walkthrough Speak with Captain Dave in Rellekka, who is at the docks where you normally take boat rides and ask him if you can travel somewhere. He will refuse and tell you that a strange mist has come up and it would be too dangerous to go across. Try persuading him by saying the option 'I've seen many great captains sail through fog'. he will reply with a 'Yes, but nobody sails through the Mists of Rellekka, a legendary mist created by the great sorceress Layda'. Give him Layda's Stone that you received during the quest Layda's Relic, he will say that the stone glows to show a destination. He will then take you to the Fremennik Isles and say this is where the stone starts glowing. Get off the boat and speak to Mawnis Burowgar about the Mist. He will refuse to tell you anything and will kick you out of his house. Go back to Captain Dave and ask him what he knows about Mawnis, he will say that a lady named Maria would know more. Maria is located in the far west hut. Speak with Maria, and she will tell you that Mawnis had once before an encounter with Layda and she says that Layda killed Mawnis's men. Now you will need to try and persuade Mawnis into telling you where you saw Layda, go back to Mawnis's House and lure one of the guards away by right-clicking a guard and pressing lure. You will then sneak into Mawnis's house, he will then attack you. Attack and beat him and he will then tell you what happened and where. He will say that Layda was found in a place called the Rellekka Ruins when he was adventuring around. Go back to Captain Dave and ask him where the Rellekka Ruins is, he will sail you there. Once you are outside, speak with Jarvis, he will say the only way to enter is if he can tell you are a true warrior. You will have to fight in a small tournament, the competitors include: Goblin (level 87), Sye Hangelburg (level 105), Ice troll (level 140) and Jarvis (level 190). Note: it is a safe, you will not lose any items if you die. Once you win the tournament, they will let you through. Now once your inside the ruins, use the Layda's Stone on one of the ruins and a cavern shall appear. Enter the cavern and go south east until you reach a small room. Pick up the rope and knife there and use the rope on the tunnel. You will then get the option to swing down (if you fail you will get 440 lifepoints taken out of you). Once you are down there use the knife on the mystic stone to open the door. Continue following the path until you reach a Tyrant dragon (level 100). Be very careful, its dragonbreath can take 8,700 damage out of you without an anti-dragon shield. Kill it then pick up the stone bones. Use a chisel on the bones to make a Magic Pendant, now use the bow string on the pendant to make a Magical Pendant. Follow the path until you reach one massive room, use the magical pendant on the massive rock in the middle. Layda will appear, and she will ask you to leave or you will face the same fate as the other unworthy warriors. Refuse and you'll go into a battle with Layda. Korasi's sword is recommended for this battle. Use protect/deflect magic at all times and even though it can hit through magic, it will take some damage off, so make sure you wear some armor which absorbs magic because it can kill you in one hit. Make sure you have a lot of food with you and make sure you keep your health over 7,000+ because it takes up to 7,000 frequently. Once you've defeated her, a cutscene will begin and you can choose the fate of the warriors who died in battle. You can either leave them to die and you will get the Layda's Staff of Death and the Death spellbook, or you can heal them and receive the Layda's Staff of Life and the Life spellbook. You can now get out by following the way you came or teleport out, the staff can teleport you to Rellekka and anywhere around Rellekka such as islands or the ruins. Speak with Dave and then the Mawnis in order to complete the quest. Rewards * Layda's Pendant * * * * * * * * * * A choice of the two new spellbooks (Death or Life) * Layda's Staff of Death or Layda's Staff of Life * Access to the Rellekka Ruins.